<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wandering Souls by Dom0416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265691">Wandering Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom0416/pseuds/Dom0416'>Dom0416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>allerasermic - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, M/M, Multi, One Shot, broken hearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom0416/pseuds/Dom0416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toshinori comes back to Japan after being away for four years he sees the two people who stole his heart years ago, but its not the same. </p><p>This is a one shot story. I do not plan on making any more chapters on this story. I do not own any of the charaters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, AllEraserMic - Relationship, Erasermic - Relationship, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, erasermight - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wandering Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I never thought I would come back here. I never thought I would stand before you two again. Not after what I had done to hurt you both. I only wish I could've heard your voices one more time before this happened." Toshinori Yagi muses out loud while standing in front of the two men who had stolen his heart years ago. "I didn't want to believe Nedzu when he told me. I didn't want to even think of the possibility that it would be true. When he told me I thought he might have just been bluffing to get me to come back and face you two. I had hoped he was, but I knew he wouldn't do that to me. That man is many things but he would never go that far." Getting his knees in the moist grass knowing that it will ruin his suit pants but not caring in the slightest. He still has so many things to say. <br/>   "Hizashi I'm sorry that I hurt you and called you so many names that night. You didn't deserve to be called any of those dreadful awful names. You were an amazing person who deserved so much and it makes me happy to know you always had such a great protector by your side like Aizawa. You deserved a man like him." Beginning to let the warm tears roll down his face not even trying to wipe them away because they are not going to be the last ones to fall. <br/>   "Aizawa, you were a great man, and that night I hurt you worse than I ever had anyone else. I said I didn't love you and that was the farthest from the truth. You both had my heart from the moment I met you at UA all those years ago. There isn't a day that goes by that my head isn't filled with the haunting image of you crying. I had never seen you cry before and every time I see it in my head my heart breaks even more. I wonder if you cried when you had to hold his lifeless body. I assume you most likely did." Letting the facade of his strong form fade and showing his weak form that has only gotten worse in the past four years. <br/>   "I didn't deserve you two and I shouldn't have pursued my feelings. Maybe if I hadn't I would have been here to protect you both and this wouldn't have happened to you two. If anything this is my fault and the criminal is me. Go figure, the retired number one hero is a criminal to the two most important people he ever knew in his life." Resting his eyes on the headstones that have the names of his beloved boys on them. Hell, can he even call them his boys? <br/>  "I don't deserve to be praised when I abandoned you both and now your both dead and the one to blame is me." Finally breaking down into a full cry not being able to hold anything in anymore. The pain is too much for him to bear anymore. Looking at the headstones that have their pictures and names on them. Hizashis always present smile and Aizawa's scowl that never left his unshaven face even when getting a photo taken of him. <br/>   Toshinori knows what photo they used for this picture. He knew it very well because he was supposed to be right in the middle of the two men in this photo. It was two weeks before the argument that ended everything. Two weeks before he left and didn't come back for the past four years. Two weeks before he signed the death contract of the two most important people in his life because if he only would have listened to Nedzu now of this would have happened. If only he would've known the outcome he wouldn't have left. </p><p> </p><p>~Fours years ago~ </p><p>"Heyyyyyy!! Toshi, Sho!! I'm home!" Hizashi Yamada or better know as Present MIc yelled though the small apartment the three men shared. </p><p>"Dangit Zashi, could you be any louder. It's six in the morning on a Saturday." Aizawa grumbles out before walking over to his over rambunctious boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek before going to the kitchen to start making a pot of coffee. </p><p>"Well I mean I could've woken you up sooner Sho but you seemed so peaceful sleeping and it's rare to actually catch you that peacefully happy, and good morning Zashi." Walking over to hug and kiss Hizashi, Toshi starts to walk over to the desk he used for all his important things. "How was work last night darling? Any interesting calls?" </p><p>"Not really, just the normal my boyfriend or girlfriend left me so can you play this song please. Nothing really exciting unfortunately." Hizashi says walking down the narrow hall leading to the shared bedroom of the three pro heroes. "I am going to get some sleep though, just wake me up in a little bit because I don't want to sleep all day." He says before going into the bedroom being met with two calm ok's before falling on the large bed and immediately passing out. </p><p>"How did you sleep Toshi?" Aizawa asks, coming into the living room and walking over to Toshi with a large cup of coffee for both of them.</p><p>"I slept actually very well last night. I didn't really wake up from any pain or anything so that is a plus. How about you Sho?" Taking the coffee from the normally sleepy man and taking a large sip of the strong drink, waking him up quickly. </p><p>"Shockingly I slept great." Pulling a blanket off the couch and sitting in the roller chair next to Toshinori resting his legs in his lap. "So do we have anything planned for today or are we just having a lazy day in the house?" Asking as he takes a small sip of his coffee looking curiously at the taller man. </p><p>"Well we could always go to the mall, I did need to buy a few things if you don't mind coming with me. I do know though that you have been working really hard recently so if you wanted to relax here and I'll only be gone for max an hour that's fine too." The taller man says while finishing his paperwork, looking at the small man thinking about how adorable he looks wrapped in a blanket sitting in the roller chair. He looks so content just like a cat. </p><p>"That sounds like a good plan, but are you sure that you don't want me to come." Aizawa asks, standing up to go to the couch and get more comfortable in it knowing full well that Toshinori is going to tell him to just rest and that he will be back soon. </p><p>"Just rest handsome, I'll be back in a little bit I promise, then when Hizashi wakes up I was thinking us three could go on a date night. If you are up for it that is." Toshinori says while going to grab his coat and shoes to go. </p><p>"That sounds nice." Yawning and stretching just like a cat and snuggling into the couch before Toshinori starts to hear light snores coming from Aizawa form on the couch. </p><p>Walking over to give him a kiss on the head, lightly chuckingly to himself. " Get some rest, my love, I'll see you in a little bit." Walking out of the apartment and going down the stairs and onto the busy sidewalk to start his short walk to the small mall near the apartment. </p><p>Thankfully Aizawa didn't fight him on staying at the apartment. Walking in the direction of the mall knowing that he wouldn't be stopping there at all. Knowing that what he was doing was more dangerous then what he has ever done before. Meeting a villain in an open area like he was about to do at the tiny coffee shop he was told to go to. He normally would have alerted the proper authorities, only difference is the life of his beloved boyfriends being threatened. </p><p>Walking into the small coffee shop only two blocks away from the apartment he goes straight to the back just like what the mysterious man had told him to do three days ago when they had randomly called him. "God what could be taking this man so long. I go here on time, you think they would too." Taking a seat at the small table, hitting his knees on the underside of said table. </p><p>"If you were wise you wouldn't say insulting things like that Allmight." A calm voice says behind him, gripping his shoulders tightly. "If you move or even say another word, both of your loved ones will die. I have four men ready to take both of them out in seconds. After all, you did leave them unprotected, asleep, and by themselves." The man says quietly next to him. "Now you will listen and listen well Allmight. You will break it off with your boyfriends and leave Japan permanently. If you don't by the end of tomorrow both of them will meet an untimely end. If you don't believe then look out the window to your left and tell me what you see." </p><p>Looking out the window Toshinori sees a young mother walking with a stroller. "Please God no, she is a mother. Don't you dare hurt her." Toshinori prays while watching the lady with her child closely, and just like that the man snaps his fingers and the woman is lying in a pool of blood with a bullet wound to the head. Immediately all he hears is screaming an people running over to the now-dead lady.  "Now that you see what I am capable of, I do hope you listen." With that, the man disappeared leaving the retired number one hero to watch the crowd panicking and the heroes running to try and see if there is anything they can do for the women and helping the young child. </p><p>Still in shock, walking back to the apartment not knowing what he could possibly do right now. Knowing that he can only do one thing but not knowing how he is going to be able to leave. How do you leave two people without making it seem like its forced? "I need to do this. I need to keep them safe." Hearing a ringing coming from his coat pocket he pulls out his phone to see Nedzu calling him. Answering the phone quickly wondering why the principal would be calling him on a weekend. "Hello Nedzu, is something wrong?" </p><p>"I should be asking you that. I know you were at the coffee shop where that young woman was shot dead. What happened and why were you there. Don't lie to me on this Toshinori." The ever smart principal says to the retired pro calmly already knowing that something was going on.</p><p>Explaining everything that happened at the small coffee shop to the principal while finally stopping in front of the apartment building. </p><p>"We need to tell the authorities and get personal protection for you, Present Mic and Eraserhead. We need to make sure the three of you are safe and we need to catch this villain." Nedzu says over the phone. </p><p>"No, I don't even know what this man looks like or even how many of them there are. For all I know there could be a whole gang who is out there trying to take a swing at me. I'll leave the country for a little while but I will have to make it believable. Just promise me that whatever happens after tonight you will make sure that nothing bad happens to both of them in my absence. Please." Pleading over the phone and hearing the principals deep sigh before a short reply of "I will." before hanging up the phone and dragging himself up the stairs and to the apartment knowing what he has to do. </p><p>Opening the door and seeing that nothing has really changed except that Aizawa is no longer alone on the couch but that Hizashi has joined him. Might as well get this over with now then put it off. Slamming the door shut getting both of the men's attention and concern. </p><p>"Honey is something wrong?" Hizashi asks, standing up from the couch to go over to Toshinori. </p><p>"Yeah we saw on the news about that lady, you weren't near that were you Toshi?" Aizawa asks concerned for Toshinoris well being. </p><p>Taking a deep breath and knowing that what he is about to will not only hurt these two men but also break his heart. </p><p>"Hizashi." Whispering calmly while looking down at the floor. </p><p>"Yes, Toshi?" The blonde man responds as he is now standing in front of the retired hero. </p><p>"Shut up you loud obnoxious idiot. Geez, can't you go one day without being annoying as all hell? Seriously Hizashi you're so fucking stupid and annoying." Toshinori spits with as much venom as he can. Speaking words he never thought he would wishing he could take them back as quickly as they were said. Looking up at Hizashis face to see the tears that are already in his eyes breaking him like a knife wound to the heart. </p><p>"Why...why would you say that Toshi?" Hearing his quivering voice, barely above a whisper which is unlike the normally loud boisterous man. </p><p>Seeing Aizawa quickly get off the couch and rush to Hizashis side. "Yeah, what the hell was that for Toshinori? It was uncalled for. If something happened on your walk you shouldn't be taking it out on us." Aizawa states while pulling Hizashi into his chest letting the blonde male cry into his black long sleeve shirt. </p><p>"Seriously Aizawa, your going to really ask what that was for. Its because I'm sick of pretending to care for such a needy and emotionally attached idiot like him. It's ridiculous how fucking clingy he is, like cant he grow a pair and handle his own battles. I mean come on you had to rush to his side from me just saying a few words. He is such a damn ba-"</p><p>Hearing a loud smack rip through the small apartment and Toshinori feeling the audible sting on his cheek knowing who it came from. </p><p>"You have no damn right to speak about me like that. I may be very emotional but that doesn't give you a right to be an asshole. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but maybe you need to leave an clear your head because you are being a real dickbag right now." Hizashi practically spits back at him while crying. </p><p>Thinking to himself, it's not enough. I need to cut just a little bit more so that way they hate me and don't want me to come back. Getting a sick and twisted idea in his head knowing that this is the only thing he can do for this to actually work but knowing that it will never be the same in the future for any of them if he finally can come back. It's worth it though if it means that they will never come into harm's way. </p><p>"Yeah well maybe I will leave, and I won't come back. How could I ever want to come back to an overly emotionally bitch and a guy who can't even get over his own trama that he won't even sleep properly? What did you think I would forget about all the stupid shit you do Aizawa or the fact that you can't even get over Oboros death like a normal human being. Like seriously I have seen countless people die in front of me so get over it already. Hell, you couldn't even keep class 1A safe for one week before they ended up in danger by villains." Seeing the look on Aizawas face knowing that his horrible plan is working just like he thought it would. Knowing that what he will say next will fully seal the deal. </p><p>"How could I ever love someone as pitiful as you Aizawa Shouta. Your weak and pathetic an hell if it hadn't been for me you would probably be dead. You both mean nothing to me and I hope I never have to encounter either you again." Watching as both of the smaller men drop to there knees in full-blown tears, knowing he has to get out the apartment before he breaks an tells them everything. </p><p>Running out the apartment building and not turning back knowing its for the best or at least hoping it is. </p><p>~Present~ </p><p>"Toshinori." A soft voice says behind him as he sits in silence in front of the graves of his fallen lovers. </p><p>"Hello, Nedzu." He says quietly barely letting his voice go above a whisper, feeling how horse it is from the crying. </p><p>"I tried protecting them as best I could but they found out why you did what you did four years ago. Its why they went after the man. They thought that if they could take him down and show you they did that you would come back and be with them again and that everything would be ok. Even when you broke their hearts they still loved you and hoped they would be able to bring you back home." Nedzu says, going to stand next to Toshinori. </p><p>"I'm a fool who thought they would be safe if I left. I shouldn't have even let them know that I liked them. Maybe then they wouldn't be dead and I would still have them by my side as friends. I wouldn't have to be looking at their graves." Toshinori says before feeling something cold and metal press against his temple. Looking out of the corner of his eye to see a gun pressed against his head and none other the Nedzu holding it. </p><p>"Didn't you ever think it was strange how I knew you were at that coffee shop. Or the fact that I knew a woman died before it was even broadcast on the news. Are you really that dense Toshinori." Nedzu says condescendingly.</p><p>"So, you killed them. You killed two of the best teachers at your school as well as two great pro heroes. For what? Your own gain Nedzu?" Toshinori spits out harshly at the rodent he used to call a friend. </p><p>"Yes I did and as for why I don't think you deserve that answer. After all, you are the one who left them. You know I might as well let you die slowly because why kill you fast, why not make you regret everything you ever did and know there is nothing you can do about it." Laughing maniacally as he lowers the gun to Toshinoris abdomen before firing the gun into the side of his stomach. </p><p>Feeling the immense pain as he falls to the ground knowing there is no way he will survive this he takes one more look at the headstones before looking at Nedzu. "Wouldnt it be a shame if they hadn't died and weren't on there way here an knew that you were behind this the whole time and that you just lost Nedzu." He says while couching up blood, bleeding out from the gunshot wound while looking at Nedzu shocked face. Hearing Aizawa's voice in the distance, yelling at Nedzu to freeze and hearing Mic's loud yell to make Nedzu drop his gun. </p><p>The last thing he sees before the darkness takes him is Aizawa and Hizashis faces smiling at him before letting sleep take him away from the world that no longer needs Allmight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>